We
by PerfectCosima
Summary: Drabble for Creampuff Week Day 1. Hot Chocolate and Gingerbread. Zeta Society.
1. Chapter 1

"We won."

We.

We.

We.

The words were foreign. Unpleasant. Less unpleasant than they should have been.

"Yeah."

Danny finally looked over at the boy sitting next to her in the booth in the caf. The Zetas and Summer Society members were scattered around the large room, caring for the wounded. It had been their base, their place of strategy. Their. They had spoken frankly, argued the finer points of war, worked to save their home. Now it was over. They had won. They.

"What now?"

Kirsch shrugged in reply, unable to adjust to the shift between them. Them. "I think there's only one thing left to do," he replied finally.

"What's that?"

"Well it is Christmas after all."

"And?"

"And a war did nothing to stop the lunch ladies. It's time for cookies. Unless you're too cool for that, Captain Lawrence."

Danny laughed, rolling her eyes at the moniker. "The war is over, Sarge," she replied, pushing his side gently to get him to slide out of the booth. "I think we both deserve those cookies."

Kirsch grinned, getting up and offering a hand to Danny to help her up. It was a surprise to both of them when neither pulled away from the contact, instead remaining holding hands as they approached the cafeteria line, where the lunch ladies were handing out cookies and hot chocolate. There they awkwardly split, neither making eye contact with the other as they filled their hands with delicious gingerbread men and a mug of the cocoa.

They stopped in the doorway, confused, when they heard giggling from behind them.

"What?" Danny asked, looking back at the lunch ladies, who pointed above their heads, where, oh God, there was a sprig of mistletoe.

Kirsch's eyes widened, and he looked at Danny questioningly.

A question that she shot down immediately. "I swear to God, Brody Kirsch, if our first kiss is under mistletoe in the middle of the caf, I will strangle you."

Our.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been over a month since the Christmas battle, and Kirsch... well he still wasn't exactly sure what happened.

That day, Danny Lawrence had finally been his bro. They had fought side by side. They had strategized. There had even been a moment when he thought that they might...

But then night had fallen, and the next day it was like nothing had happened. Their connection was gone.

He just wanted to have someone. Someone like a bro, like a hottie to call his own, but more. For a moment he had thought that Danny Lawrence could be that.

For a glorious moment in the campus caf he had thought that he found his person, that he finally had someone to just... be with.

She hadn't talked to him since.

He could count the hours, but not the girls since then. That wasn't a very bro thing to do, to forget hotties, but suddenly it didn't matter. They didn't matter, no matter how much he wanted them to.

It was Valentine's Day, and he was alone.

And Danny wasn't and it hurt. It hurt seeing her arm around the blonde hottie from his Calc class.

He had no right to be hurt, but he was.

Was it wrong? To want someone who didn't want him back? To not give up?

He promised himself that after this, that would be it, he would give up. He would stop dwelling.

Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud.

His heart pounded faster than it did after a play on the football field. His mouth was dry.

This was wrong. He had no right to ruin her date, to walk up behind her and tap her shoulder and tell her that he had something for her, tell her that if she could just come with him for a second he would leave her alone.

He was surprised when she did.

Danny wearing a dress. Danny wearing a dress, and heels, and makeup, and looking just as beautiful as she had ever been. She had never not looked beautiful to Kirsch.

Wrong, wrong, she was gay, her words in the caf were misspoken, nothing more, nothing more, but the look in her eyes, the glares on the surface that somehow didn't go any deeper, gave him hope.

And he managed to keep his voice steady.

"I know you probably already replaced it, but, well, you saved my ass during the battles, and if you hadn't, you probably wouldn't have lost it, and, I mean, I can't stand to be in debt to someone, especially a bro, and, um, I know you're not my bro but, like, you're like a bro to me."

He waited for her to deny it, or to brush it off like she had before, or just to leave and return to her date, but she waited, and suddenly his brain remembered that, shit, he was supposed to be moving, to be pulling back the cloth from the silver bow that lay on the hood of the brightly spray painted Zeta car.

When he saw her face, it was all worth it, the extra hours, the favors that he had pulled. He could die happy knowing that that smile was meant for him.

"Sarge..." Danny's voice were barely audible as she reached forward, picking up the weapon almost reverently, testing the weight, the fit to her body.

Perfection.

"I can't, Kirsch. I can't accept this."

Kirsch just grinned. "You know you want it, Lawrence, just thank me and get back to your date."

Danny glanced toward the building, seeing the shadowy figure of the girl waiting for her outside the entrance.

She was going to regret this.

"Now don't get to thinking that this means that you're not still a complete asshole," she said, gently placing the bow back on the car. "Because I still hate you, Brody Kirsch."

When her lips met his, it didn't feel like hatred.


End file.
